


Two-Player

by Darkwillow6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Thirst Squad, Dominance, F/F, Face-Sitting, Strap-Ons, Top!Kelly, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6
Summary: Alex and Kelly have a VR experience.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Two-Player

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my latest smut piece. If you enjoy the work please leave kudos or a comment. Knowing what you all think really means a lot to me. Happy reading. Also, I'm darkwillow6 on Tumblr. I don't really know how to use it that well, but if you want to throw a prompt my way, I'd be happy to have some new things to work on.

Last night, Kelly and I didn’t fall asleep until after midnight. As a result, it was after ten when we finally woke up the next morning. After we each took a much-needed bathroom break, we were back under the covers, each wearing just a pair of sleep shorts. 

“So, I’ve been thinking about our conversation the other day,” I said.

She stretched, causing the sheet to slide down just enough to uncover both breasts, causing me to forget what I was about to say.

“What conversation?” she asked, when she relaxed back into her pillow.

“Can you… Is it really possible to, you know, have sex in VR?” I elaborated.

She laughed, rolling onto her side, pushing a thigh between mine.

“You were literally flying and you’re skeptical of the mechanics of VR sex?”

“I wouldn’t say skeptical. More… curious,” I said, feeling the burn in my cheeks. “I mean, if anyone can just go into the program, how would you even have privacy for that?”

“Is this your way of telling me you want to try it?” she asked, pushing my shoulder to get me onto my back.

She settled on top of me and my eyes began their usual path up and down all of her exposed skin. I put my hands on her thighs, knowing for sure that the way it felt could never be replicated by zeroes and ones.

“Why would I want to do that when I have you right here?” I asked, pushing my hips up into her and moving my hands to hold her by the waist.

“Hey, you’re the one that brought it up,” she said, grazing one of my nipples with her fingertip.

“I just wonder how close it gets to the real thing,” I replied, scratching lightly where my hands still rested.

“It’s okay to admit that you want to. And, yeah, the real thing is always going to be better, but this could be something new that we could experience together,” she said, hips moving back and forth with notable pressure.

“It could come in handy when one of us is out of town,” I added, excitement vibrating through my body.

“Plus, you can do things in VR that you can’t in real life,” she said, a playful edge to her voice.

“That sounds like you have something specific in mind already, Miss Olsen,” I replied, sitting up to rest on my elbows.

“I’ll get the contacts,” she said, her warmth disappearing from my lap immediately.

I watched her as she went to the living room to grab them, rushing back to me once they were acquired. I sat up, leaning against the headboard and she sat, resting her weight on her left hip, palm on the bed.

“Wait, but what about other players? And doesn’t Obsidian monitor the place?” I asked.

“You really think I wouldn’t know a way around that, babe? Put them on,” she said.

I slid back down, lying on my back with my hands resting on my abdomen. Kelly got into the same position beside me. A fraction of a second later, I was standing on the deck of a small houseboat facing the soothing waves. I turned around, looking for Kelly and found her a few feet behind me wearing a red two-piece bikini with a sheer sarong of the same color tied loosely around her waist. It was December outside of VR so I enjoyed the opportunity to see her like this. I felt a breeze across my abdomen, making me more conscious of my own outfit. Mid-thigh length, blue board shorts and a black bikini top.

“Did you pick this?” I asked, pulling at the waistband.

“I picked all of this,” she said, gesturing to the world we were now standing in.

“God, you look delicious.”

I took the few steps to get to her and I was pleasantly surprised by how tactile this world was. Her skin was warm from the few seconds of fake sunshine. Kissing her, I took a few more steps, backing her up to the wall. I pressed in closer, trapping her. Holding her wrists above her shoulders, I kissed her neck. When my lips made it to the sensitive skin between her breasts, I was amazed that I could feel the rapid flutter of her heartbeat. She pushed against my grasp and suddenly our positions were reversed.

“Did you make me weaker?” I asked when the surprise wore off.

“Nope. I made myself stronger,” she said.

“Tell me there’s a bed on this boat,” I breathed as she gently bit my shoulder.

Then, she released me, holding one of my hands instead. My wrists still tingled as a result of the pressure against them and I was beginning to realize how nuanced this system really was. I followed Kelly into the narrow entrance leading to the interior of the boathouse. It was meticulously decorated, but I wasn’t very interested in looking around. The inside wasn’t very large so we were soon in the bedroom that was so spacious that there was no way it actually fit inside a boat of this size. Kelly was facing the end of the bed so I took the opportunity to bend her over, both of her hands landing on the comforter. I ripped the thin mesh piece off of her waist and threw it to the side, causing Kelly to gasp sharply. I pressed my palm against her, massaging and feeling her wetness beginning to come through the bikini.

For a few seconds, she enjoyed the touch. Then, abruptly, she stood up and threw me onto the bed with startlingly little effort. This time when she pinned me, she held both of my wrists in one hand above my head. My bikini top clasped in the front, which showed a certain degree of premeditation in this whole thing. I thought it was ironic that Kelly had tried so hard to get me to admit that I wanted this when she was the one who had clearly been thinking about this more than I had. She unhooked it and the way she looked at me, combined with the odd sensation from the breeze coming in through the open window, caused my nipples to harden immediately.

“Did you really think I’d make myself stronger and not use it to my advantage? I’m in charge this time,” she said.

Just the authoritative tone of her voice made me wetter and it took a second for me to reply.

“It’s not like you’re _never_ in charge,” I replied, struggling against her grip just to test how strong she really was.

When I gave up, Kelly not having budged at all, she gripped my wrists tighter and I was sure that it would bruise in the real world. 

“But this time, there’s nothing you can do about it,” she said.

“Actually, you’re the one who taught me how to bend things to my will if I concentrate hard enough,” I said, just to push her.

“Go ahead,” she replied, bringing her free hand between my legs. “Try to concentrate.”

I relaxed slightly, relenting to her control. Her fingertips pressed into the fabric of my shorts firmly as her teasing touches lingered. I quickly fell into the rhythm and was completely caught of guard by her stopping to pull my shorts open roughly in the front. Once she was successful, her hand was back between my legs with exponentially greater sensation. I’d forgotten about my pride for a second when she held up the fingers that were just inside me, smugly showing off how drenched they were. Then, her tongue traced her index finger, ending at the tip.

“Stay,” she said, getting off the bed suddenly.

She pulled off my shorts and then opened the drawer of the otherwise empty bedside table. The black, leather harness replaced her red bikini and I didn’t blink. While getting back onto the bed, she slid about six inches of silicone into place before fully tightening the straps. I wasn’t sure what it was about VR that brought out such a sense of dominance in her, but I was fully on board. With me, she’d never worn it. It had always been me. I always thought that was how she preferred it, but maybe I’d just never given her the opportunity to express otherwise. She was certainly expressing it right now. 

“Open your legs,” she said, confidence unwavering.

When I did, she walked forward on her knees before coming to rest on her left elbow. I felt it pressing firmly into my inner thigh and I couldn’t help how much my breath quickened as I anticipated feeling a new sensation for the first time in VR. She started kissing me softly and it was such a contrast to the roughness of everything else. Her hips were moving in slow, shallow thrusts against me even though she wasn’t inside of me yet. Too soon, the movement stopped and she pulled back, her face just a few inches from mine. She brushed her thumb across my lips and I noticed that her pupils were dilated despite all the natural (or I guess not so natural) light coming in around us.

“Are you okay with this?” she asked, showing vulnerability for the first time since we got here.

“Absolutely,” I replied, expression broadcasting certainty. “Except…”

“What?”

“I’m gonna need you to lose the top,” I replied, starting openly at her chest.

“Hmm. Seems you’re forgetting your place, baby,” she said, softness gone just like that.

She propped herself up enough to reach between us. I felt the tip of the toy circling me, already coated in my wetness. She pushed just the head of it into me and the feeling of opening up to accommodate it was on the more pleasant side of painful. I adjusted quickly, though, and once she could manage it, she released her grip on the silicone and clutched the back of my thigh instead. Using that newfound leverage, she pushed steadily into me. I truly enjoyed being completely helpless to her, especially because even with this aggressive persona she’d been steadily building, she was gentle and focused.

I felt so full of her, every one of my senses engaged despite that faraway voice that just kept reminding me that none of these sensations were actually real. They were real enough. I knew she reached the end when I felt the leather press against me. That was when her hand left my thigh. Both hands were now on the mattress on the outsides of each of my shoulders, improving the angle. I tried to distract her by kissing her so that I could finally remove her bathing suit top, but as soon as she caught on, she had me pinned, like before, with one hand. I thought she was going to reprimand me, but she just continued thrusting her hips.

There was a noticeable increase in speed, now. I, apparently, was not prepared for what Kelly was doing. I was trying way too hard to keep from coming already and the fact that I couldn’t do anything about it actually pushed me even closer to the edge. She gave me one last chance and a warning look as she removed her hand from my wrists again, allowing her to focus more on what she was doing between my legs. Her lips were parted as the effort changed her breathing pattern to not much of one at all. It didn’t take long for her to get carried away and she quickly abandoned the rhythm she’d been trying to establish.

As much as I absolutely loved fucking Kelly, there was a feeling I got from this energy she was full of now that I couldn’t even name. The faster she went, the less she pulled out for each thrust and I could have sworn she was about to come, too. Seeing the redness on her cheeks, I couldn’t hold off anymore and I felt every inch of her even more when my whole body squeezed her inside of me.

“Fuck. Oh, fuck,” I said, feeling the rigidness in every muscle.

The satisfaction lingered once she pulled out of me.

“I’m close, babe,” she said, climbing onto my face without removing the strap-on.

Her hand was wrapped around the dildo, which I could see was practically dripping. She held it out of the way, lowering herself onto my awaiting mouth. With her other hand, she gripped the headboard and I heard the wood creak under her new strength. She was so open for me at this angle and I held onto each cheek so I could reach inside her with my tongue. She must have been closer than I thought because as soon as I directed some of her wetness upward, she was already moaning loudly above me. My favorite part about this angle, though, was feeling the way gravity pooled her warmth against my chin. For just a few seconds, I couldn’t breathe because my face was buried in her, taking her all the way through to the end of her orgasm.

I felt cool air filling my lungs as she picked her hips up off of me. She rested on her back next to me, just like we were in real life, not bothering to remove the strap-on. I picked up my head, looking up and down her body, wanting to remember how sexy she looked wearing it. How efficient she’d been at using it. I was still going to top her after this, just because she’d made me into such a desperate mess with just a few inches of leather and silicone. But, really, it was more about the way she talked to me. That was something I definitely wanted to repeat outside of VR.

“See you at home,” Kelly said, pecking me on the lips and removing her contacts.

It was weird being back in our bed so suddenly, my shorts still on, though uncomfortably damp. I reached down between my legs, feeling the intense sensitivity.

“What did you think?” Kelly asked, turning her head to face me.

“Surprisingly real. Although, we’ve never done… specifically that before so I have no basis for comparison,” I replied, directing the conversation to what I really wanted to discuss.

“Thank you for being open to that,” she said, averting eye contact.

“Why haven’t you ever mentioned wanting to do that before?” I asked.

“I don’t know. I guess it just seemed like you like to be the one in control of things. And I don’t mind that. I actually prefer it that way. I just wanted to experience what it felt like.”

“So, it’s not because you’re not satisfied with the way things are?” I asked, needing more reassurance than I usually did.

“Not at all. I’m sorry if I made you feel that way,” she replied.

“No. Don’t apologize. I just want to make sure you’re getting what you need.”

“And then some,” she said, kissing me.

She tried to deepen it, but I pulled back.

“One more thing,” I said, waiting for her attention.

“What?”

“I liked taking orders from you,” I said.

“As if you listened to a single one,” she scoffed, laughing.

“I can’t help it. I’m a rebel,” I replied.

She laughed harder and I tried not to let it bruise my ego.


End file.
